


【VN】父嫁4:欲海春潮

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, PWP, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 龙车后续，崽18岁哥35岁，纯肉文





	【VN】父嫁4:欲海春潮

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

父嫁系列:【[1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267003)】【[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267096)】【[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267186)】【[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267267)】

 

 

因为上次一场格外粗暴的性爱，尼禄家里两层楼板统统遭殃，所有睡房像被一头暴走的哥斯拉狂奔而过，乱糟糟得不成样子，唯一完好的除了屋顶阳台厨房只有浴室了。但试问，什么人会在屋顶阳台厨房浴室睡觉？

答案是穷人，在拿到下一笔委托费前尼禄身无分文甚至连换洗衣物都没有，为了节约，尼禄唯有舍弃羞耻心，浑身光裸仅仅在身上缠好一条毛毯cos希腊人。

罪魁祸首之一的维吉尔又被强烈禁止出去打劫，最后尼禄从杂物间翻出一顶折叠沙滩椅，展开后勉强可以睡下一个人，尼禄很是为难地侧身躺上去，椅子的金属支架发出酸牙的零件摩擦声，尼禄只得翻身下来躺瓷砖上，他像这样子_(:3J∠)_翻来覆去想如何赚钱想了很久，才察觉维吉尔好像很久没动静了。

‘该不会还是去打劫了吧’把毛毯留下，全裸的尼禄赶忙拉开玻璃门，维吉尔人还在，确实还在，老老实实地躺在比沙滩椅，地板瓷砖舒服不了多少的浴缸里。

这个还算是巨大的瓷白浴缸被设计用来给一米八以上的人群伸直腿泡澡，是以维吉尔躺进去，长腿超出浴缸边沿半截有余，浴池内半透明的水位只接到一半‘想不到他也知道要节省水费’曾经叱咤魔界的人物如今这般憋屈的样子，真正是闻者有泪见者伤心，尼禄很是内疚地走到浴缸前想把父亲搀扶起来，未果，本来一副闭眼养神样的老父亲迅捷地拉住了尼禄的手臂将他也拉了进去。

整个人栽倒在维吉尔身上的尼禄很警觉地想爬起来，滑不溜丢的墙壁和缸壁令他完全使不上力气，脸贴在被热水蒸腾到温热父亲胸前，水花四溅，水珠子顺着他脸部轮廓往下流淌睁不开眼，在被迫溺水前维吉尔将尼禄他搀扶了起来。

湿漉漉的尼禄如同一头被水浇透不爱洗澡的狗，焉哒哒地窝在维吉尔胸前枕着父亲的臂膀，委屈巴巴的想跟父亲撒娇。洞察到儿子的心思，维吉尔的手覆上尼禄的头顶开始揉搓，并起了好多泡泡。

一股牛奶香随之泡沫碎裂散发在浴室内，尼禄更加委屈地皱起鼻子，茂密的下睫毛都被水打湿成一缕一缕，因为闭着眼，鼻尖嗅到的这股奶味更显熟悉。

尼禄用手背抹开额头的泡泡，果不其然看到的是，他熟悉的史努比洗头洗澡二合一沐浴乳，他原本自孩童时代起最喜欢的沐浴液，直到某天被维吉尔用来当润滑液抹在了他体内。他爸还在按着史努比的大脑袋挤压出一堆乳白色的膏体，从尼禄他耳朵后面擦到前胸后背，泡沫越搓越多将清水都染成了乳白色。

因为他们已经是一对成熟的父子，不愿被父亲按着洗澡的尼禄拧开水喉，头顶花洒肆意喷撒，热水暴雨般倾泻而下，水雾层次渐起，尼禄看到维吉尔拧着的眉头放松，浓密的睫毛承载水珠滴滴滚落，现在他们两个一样都被水浇透了个遍，尼禄满意地想，主动凑前帮维吉尔舔掉了挂在下巴沟处要掉不掉的小水滴。

温软的唇瓣黏膜接触到维吉尔湿热的面部皮肤慢慢向上挪移，熨贴而顺服，儿子热乎乎的吻取悦了他，细碎殷勤的吻，调皮地跳到父亲的下唇，啄了维吉尔一下，又一下，吸紧，放开，再吸紧，再放开。这样潮湿的亲吻持续得跳跃到维吉尔的鼻沟，力度太轻吻得人心头火起，于是尼禄被父亲堵住了作怪的嘴。

黏膜吸附上黏膜，受热微张的血管紧贴着血管，随着血流心跳一起脉动，更加大力地碾压进内部，滑过牙龈与口腔部，舌头如两条发情的蛇热情交缠扭曲滚动，舌根轧过舌根，粗糙的舌面刮过，舌尖舔吮对方的齿龈，恶魔的味蕾苏醒，将收集到的尼禄微粒子信息传递进味觉中枢记录在册：由铁锈，可可豆，苦橙花，柠檬叶，乳木果，蜜糖，肉豆蔻等等所组成的如此甜蜜可口一个小朋友，只属于维吉尔的尼禄。

他的尼禄这一事实极大地满足了恶魔的占有欲，但还不够。

维吉尔的舌头放开了尼禄湿滑的舌根，有力缠绕压制住尼禄意图缩回去的舌，齿距合拢，他反复压舔尼禄被拽进自己嘴里的舌头，尼禄以舌尖相搏，吸走口腔内部仅剩的空气，并开始争夺对方肺叶中的氧气，这一场过于激烈到无法换气的深吻在热雾蒸腾的浴室内会使一般人头晕耳鸣，哪怕尼禄有一半恶魔血统也不例外，可惜情况加剧，维吉尔的手不知何时进入尼禄两腿之间，从尼禄白色阴毛从下抓握住一根半勃的阴茎。

遗传自父亲的优秀基因，造就尼禄腿间的阳具尺寸达标粗细完美，并因为从未使用过而呈现肉粉色，只可惜维吉尔意图帮助尼禄手淫所使用的技巧跟尼禄本人手淫技巧简直不相上下，一样的简单乏味，注意到尼禄接吻频率都变得平缓了，受挫的老父亲重重地握着尼禄的阳具不停滑动拽动，如此粗鲁的对待下却令尼禄的阴茎急速充血勃起，维吉尔此刻不像在撸动一根肉做的海绵体，更像在拽着儿子的阳具逼迫它随自己动作前后左右摇摆。

这两个成熟男人在浴缸内做♂运♂动，导致大半的热水全被泼到浴缸外的瓷砖上，只留了缸底一点点，这下子父子俩光裸的身体是全无遮挡一览无遗了。

感觉到老父亲发泄似把自己的海绵体当自动驾驶车杠那般对待，尼禄在经历过上次那场毫无还手之力的狂野真魔人性爱后，对维吉尔哪怕人类形态的手都有了阴影，他赶忙并拢双腿把维吉尔的手挤压到大腿中间锁紧。

再一次的尼禄失算了，维吉尔的手可以直接上下用力拽动，皮被拉下，冠状沟露出蘑菇般的形状，头顶的射精口未打开，维吉尔将手下移抓握住底部的睾丸，尼禄年轻的身体精囊饱满，内里满满当当，精囊腺体分泌液沿着管道汇集，龟头开始流下前列腺液，维吉尔再次用力地一握，硬生生将儿子的精液从睾丸精管内榨出，尼禄的阴茎随父亲的举动喷射出，将自身的阴毛粘成黏哒哒的一团。

刚刚射完一发的尼禄两颊潮红，不应期让他肉色的阴茎软倒在大腿内侧，他下面是发泄过了，但上面，他的口腔还在被维吉尔占领着不动，被这窒息式深吻亲到下巴骨酸软的地步，分泌的口唾也被维吉尔悉数吮走，礼尚往来，维吉尔的口唾也尽情占领着尼禄口腔深处，流过咽喉小舌，尼禄同样悉数咽下所有的液体。他刚射出了一发精液，就得到了父亲的体液作为奖励。

奖励才刚刚开始，从浴缸后面维吉尔摸出一套剃须工具，他勾起尼禄的下巴捏了捏两侧，细软的白色胡渣刚从皮肤表面冒头，作为一名父亲，手把手教导自己的儿子刮胡子是一种必须执行的义务，尼禄信赖地任由维吉尔将剃须膏涂抹在他下巴及下腹生殖器官周围全部区域。

“Father？”尼禄的嗓子因为缺氧太久有点嘶哑，维吉尔单手抬高尼禄的脖子，让尼禄的头部枕靠到自己肩上，出于对父亲完全的信任，尼禄任由刀尖刺在皮肤表面，割断所有细小的毛根，流畅地刮完面部，尖锐的小刀片在维吉尔手中沉稳又不容置疑地向着尼禄脖子往下割开，划过尼禄来回滚动的喉结，全套动作高速又整洁，一气呵成，尼禄甚至还啾了父亲拿着刀片的手背一口。

接下来就没那么顺利了，尼禄没有被剃毛的经验，尤其是下面的耻毛。维吉尔这次明显比之前显得更开心，他万年抿紧的嘴角竟然还挑起一边露出个充满匪气的笑。看到难得一见的老父亲的笑容，尼禄只能乖乖自觉将大腿打开，下腹耻骨区的毛发被自己的精液黏在一起，剃刀刮过，白色的体毛落下，被阴毛隐藏下的皮肤光洁而细腻，但也凉飕飕的。

肉色阴茎半软地歪倒在大腿上，维吉尔提起被他暴力撸过的阴茎，剃刀伸向阴茎底部会阴处，割掉几根弯曲的耻毛，尼禄本身体毛就少结束得也快，现在他下体干净得像他初生时那般纯洁了。

为了能更好地欣赏自己的杰作，维吉尔拉着尼禄从浴缸走到洗脸池，让他坐到人造大理石台上面对着自己，完美的作品正面对着维吉尔打开，剃干净毛的耻骨三角区下不见天日的皮肤格外白皙幼嫩，维吉尔忍不住按上去，于他，是丝缎般的触感，对尼禄，是又羞又痒，他不自觉开始后退，直至后背贴上冰冷镜面，他父亲动作更快，双手撑在尼禄脸旁，居高临下看着每一处被打上烙印的尼禄，他的骨血，他的所有物。

这种漠然到极点的眼神，与维吉尔的真魔人形态时的眼神完全一致，蓝色只是暗潮海啸前的保护色，平静的表面底下酝酿着毁灭性的东西，也许尼禄无法看穿下一场失控的性爱何时到来，毁灭来时尼禄起码能抱着父亲，紧紧不放，随他在狂涛骇浪间浮浮沉沉。

“Dad？”尼禄转头去亲维吉尔腕内侧的动静脉血管，父亲的脉搏明显比之前快了，显示他情绪正处在高度紧绷中“I'm here”尼禄大胆抱住父亲的头，将维吉尔揽入怀中“我永远都不会离开你”

父亲滚烫的手心烫着尼禄的后背往下，停留在他一左一右两瓣臀部，大力到手指陷入臀肉，尼禄不敢再此刻推开他，维吉尔的手抓着尼禄紧窄但意外肉感十足的屁股，往外揉搓，接受过他多次粗狂插入的肉穴口再次回复成紧窒的菊花褶模样，但他清楚这个淡粉色的复瓣褶皱是多么的富有弹性，只需两根手指戳入平滑肌，向着两个完全相反的位置拉伸打开，那些淡色的细褶瓣便如盛开的花洞开，露出褶瓣下肉粉色的湿润通道，收回一根手指后，被撑开的穴口没有马上闭合，如同最高级的性器般自动一张一合，如此贪婪，迫不及待地渴求着他的插入。

炽热的深色龟头钻入这张饥渴的菊穴口，被肉穴自动带着往里吞，往深处拉，每一条细密褶瓣都化身一张弹力十足小嘴，绞紧肉棒不放，主动咬着阴茎戳入直肠，在梭形的直肠内壁上钻碾轧压，滚热的龟头直直撞上熟悉的每一条弯曲褶皱，用热度逼出肉壁黏膜内的无色透明液体，肠液润满直肠每一个凹凸处，在闯入阳具的重重撞击下，肠液也一视同仁地沾染外来的肉棒，弄湿接触面，使得抽插更加迅猛疾入。

面对面被抱在怀里操的体位给尼禄带来更快的感官刺激，由腰间斜着插入的阳具捅过乙状弯曲，抵达直肠会阴曲，这段肠壁更为紧窒，环状褶壁阻力更强相对的给予肉棒和肉壁的刺激更强，令尼禄的身体更快解禁也更容易动情，肠壁开始被研磨到充血，不断涌出的肠液随着肉棒插入被搅得流动声响更盛，像在肏一个挤了过多润滑液的飞机杯。

也许是因为交合处的声音太过淫靡，又也许是交合中两人周身升腾的热气将面前的大镜子染成白雾皑皑的一片令维吉尔什么也看不清，一个加速突然的冲刺，尼禄被撞到大理石台前，保持着被插入的姿势脸被迫被转到镜子前，维吉尔在尼禄还懵懵的情况下，膝盖被打开，结合处被从内部高高顶起，然后，维吉尔抹掉了雾白镜面处的一块，他插入尼禄后穴那处，在清晰的镜子前，一览无遗。

维吉尔满意地笑了，掰过尼禄的下颌强迫他往镜子里看，看他被自己的父亲操着，还湿得一塌糊涂。肠内源源不断的春水将维吉尔胯间毛发也打湿得一塌糊涂，在让尼禄看的同时，胀成青紫色的阳具裹着一层湿液缓缓地从穴内拔出，像是将一瓶水的瓶塞拔掉了，肠液毫不客气地沿着阴茎上虬结青筋顺着纹理走势流下，滴在石台上，缓缓急急，很快打湿一大片，尼禄不敢再去看，竭力扭向父亲的脸寻求安慰，但正操着他体内肉壁肏得正爽快的维吉尔只是将唇角勾起弧度更大，笑得越匪。

尼禄他自己也无法控制令自己的肠液不再源源不断地渗出，后背式能入得更深，维吉尔的阳具已经知晓了肠道内连接的前列腺腺体与精囊腺体的具体位置，重重地顶上去，重重地轧，重重地捣，从各角度不间断集中刺激这两个腺体处，各种薄薄的直肠粘膜，快感开始累积泵压，尼禄在一拨又一拨潮涌的快感下向后仰倒攥牢了他的父亲，如一个在海面上溺水的人抱着唯一的救命稻草，维吉尔则是狠狠掐住了他的脖子。

溺水的尼禄被维吉尔带着一同沉下去了，沉入水底，笔直下潜，深蓝色的海空无一物，彻底的黑暗，水压重重从四面八方挤向他们，而维吉尔只是毫不留情地拉着尼禄继续往深处坠落，极度重压下，尼禄浑身血管都开始沸腾，体表的皮肤被无情崩裂，最后心脏以要跳出胸腔的力度泵压出最后的血液，继而停止，腰椎以下电流停止，最后一波电流直通射精中枢，在濒死前，喷溅出大量浓精。

这算是一趟从地狱到天堂的极致性高潮，射精持续了起码半分钟，尼禄的眼睛也起码失明了几秒，他很是艰难地抵着维吉尔的手臂分开，他的直肠括约肌依旧死死绞咬着父亲的肉棒，他艰难地呼吸着新鲜氧气，哈出的热气使得本来就起雾的镜子上白雾愈发浓重。

“Did I hut you？”

维吉尔用掐过尼禄脖子的手去触碰尼禄脖子上的瘀痕，尼禄摇了摇头，他抓过父亲的手一一亲吻才刚刚掐进他脖子内的十根手指，如同羔羊舔舐的姿态，尼禄亲吻着他唯一的神，他的主宰，信仰，一切  
“I will never ever leave you”

“I promise”

维吉尔用复杂的眼神地看向他的孩子，他不知道是因为自身的魔力同化尼禄后影响了他的思维，还是单纯的尼禄确实太过爱他才选择不说疼，有一个单词噎在他喉口，等待他艰难地将那5个字母的单词说出来

“sorry”

这是一个道歉，从这世间最不可能的人的嘴里出现的一个道歉。维吉尔望着尼禄吃惊的眼神，再度低头跟他道歉“还没结束”


End file.
